


Day 14 - First "I Love You"

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Cait never thought she'd find a reason to say those words again.
Relationships: Cait/Curie (Fallout)
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Day 14 - First "I Love You"

Cait's shift on watch is so boring she almost wishes something would start shooting. She stares out across the rickety bridge from Sanctuary and imagines Trashcan Carla's damn Brahmin finally stepping on the wrong plank and ending up in the drink. Thank God Danse spells her before she's desperate enough to try making conversation with Strong.

Second house on the left is hers -- theirs, now. "Hello, ma chérie!" says Curie in that sparkling voice of hers. Three months in, Cait's still trying to get used to that much early-morning cheer -- to any amount of cheer directed at her at all. So much is different these days. Cait herself is different.

She drops a kiss on Curie's cheek. "Should've known you'd be awake. You're always up at the ass-crack of dawn."

"Mais, oui, but here, come and eat! You have been working hard to protect the settlement!"

Before Cait can protest that she did absolutely fuck-all but stand there for four hours, Curie steers her to their kitchen table, where muffins and steaming coffee await. "Or if you do not want the breakfast, I can reheat some stew, mon amour."

Cait's jaw drops. Curie made her food and is offering to make more just because Cait might _want_ something else? "God, I love you," she blurts out.

Curie freezes, blinks, stares. Her affectionate words flow sweet and freely, like there's a spring left in this crapsack of a world that isn't poison, but Cait has never much reciprocated. Certainly not with those three words, which she always thought were just a quick way of painting a target on your back.

Before Cait can wonder if she's gone and done it again, Curie recovers and replies, "Et je t'aime aussi," Curie replies. Cait doesn't understand the sentence, but Curie's shining eyes and moon-bright smile let her guess.

At least Curie's not guessing how Cait really feels anymore.


End file.
